General Horace William Sanders
Horace William Sanders is a General in the United Earth Republic Army during the Galactic War that would later become commander of the Universal Earth Alliance armada. His callsign is "Star-Eight". He was the main leader of defense of some of the colonies against the Universal Generation, and was known to be the major commander of the 989th Battalion. History 'Early Years' Born in, in Parkersburg, West Virginia on August 1st, 2144. Horace Sander’s military career started at the age of seventeen, as an attempt to avoid blue collar work at the local factory. Serving as a tanker on Roya with the 3rd Armored Division, he was soon frustrated by the lack of adventure and excitement in the regular army, and he repeatedly applied for Special Forces training. After finally being accepted into the training program, and completing it with splendor, Sanders served four tours on Farwell, where he also received a battlefield commission to the rank of Captain. He speaks Russian and Farwellian fluently, and he remains cool even during the most intense combat situations. After a botched classified operation in Nicaragua in 2156, he resigned in protest, having lost faith in the contemporary US government. But even though the operation was a failure, he learned well from the experience and he also served with Jack Wells, whom he still holds in high regard. Sander was recalled to active duty just prior to the breakout of the War in Space when the Universal Generation had launched a full scale Invasion of the Organic Realm during the Second Era of The Galactic War. 'The Galactic War' 'Invasion of Farwell' General Sanders arrived in on Farwell with the 989th Battalion during the Summer of 2158. There, he met with Farwellian officer Commandant Jean-Bradost, the Commander of all Farwaliian forces. The two would work in conjunction to drive the Universal Generation off of Farewell's Northern Hemisphere. He also met Lieutenant Hance Peterson and Captain Mark Henderson, both of whom would command the Battalion's individual companies. Sander immediately developed a dislike for Henderson, who arrived late for a war meeting because he let some girls in the Farwell village of Bonara distract him. Despite this, he went on to brief his team on their first mission. Sander planned on capturing a Farwell fishing village that had been occupied by the R.F.F.S.7, as it was hosting a fire base that threatened the outlying countryside. Sander put Peterson in command of Bradost's units, as Bradost's first officer was killed by a mine blast. Bradost protested this, accusing the the Earth Government and the rest of the United Earth Republic of behaving like they ruled the Milky Way. Sanders made it clear that he would win the war by any means necessary, and shut down the Commandant's protests. They then split up to lead their respective units. Then he led Farwell Imperial forces and United Earth Republic forces into battle against the Universal Generation invaders on Farwell's Northern Hemisphere. During the battle, he was impressed with Peterson's skills of combat against the R.F.F.S.7 while he was still disgusted from Henderson's complaints about why he was backup instead of on the frontline. After a successful offensive to drive the Soviets from Lebanar, he then led the troops to retake the Farwell capital city of Lumier with Peterson, Bradost, and Henderson. Though it was a success, victory came at a price of the death of Bradost thanks to Henderson who disobeyed direct orders, leaving a sense of distrust for him. 'Raid on Nero' With the successful defense and Liberation Farewell, Sander, Henderson, Peterson, and 989th Battalion were redeployed to R.F.F.S.7 occupied Nero with orders to go behind Universal Generation lines. At first, they thought it was for an liberation of the Ice world of Nero, but it turns out, it was a search and retrieve/rescue mission for a crashed frigate, and its crew who were captured by the Universal Generation. When they got there under heavy orbital air resistance, Sander had Peterson lead a team of Nerorain Rangers to the crash site. Once the crash site was secured, reinforcements came in (including Henderson and Sanders). The trio held the area while the engineers retrieved critical information from the wreckage of the crashed frigate and then demolished it so that the R.F.F.S.7 never knew the frigate or where the Human homeworld was being held. After the Frigate was destroyed, the task force turned their attention to the ships crew, who were being held in an apartment complex nearby. During that task, Peterson secured a train station and also destroyed a nearby power plant. Henderson, however, accidentally killed Narorian civilians during a flanking move, Sanders came and finally snapped at Henderson for his stupidity. But they still had to reach an extraction zone, which eventually they succeeded to. With the intel from the Frigate freight transport being safe in U.E.R hands, Command gave 989th Battalion a new mission, they were to attack a Universal Generation Space port port to prevent a potential attack by the Universal Generation. During this mission, Henderson failed to destroy the first four target lifters before one of the Star Arora Class Cruisers escaped into Space, causing Sanders to reach his breaking point. Peterson, however, managed to destroy his targeted target lifters including a qulity of Industry and the 2 Star Arora cruisers of both Iona, and Atosha, impressing the general once again. After the mission, Sander felt he had no choice but to transfer Henderson out of the battalion, and planned to replace him with his old freind, Captain Jack Wells. He also met Peterson's request to go home to Chicago to see his family. 'Battle of Imora' Before Henderson's transfer and Peterson's family visit could come into effect, they got orders to assist the U.E.R Army Rangers, who were fighting R.F.F.S.7 forces who captured the Imora Asteroid belt, along with the Gas Giant itself. Sanderson put Peterson in charge of both Ryor Dropships and Havock helicopter units to assist the Rangers in recapturing the Gas giant while multiple attacks soared up in space for control of the Asteroids. With that threat to civilians, Sanders reluctantly told the equally reluctant Pvt. Uris to call in an airstrike on the island. Thankfully, Peterson managed to secure the island and Sanders aborted the airstrike seconds before it would've destroyed the planet's historical landmark and symbol of freedom. With the statue saved, Sanders and Peterson returned to dispose of the remaining Soviets on Governers Island. Despite a well dug in enemy, they succeeded. With Imora saved, Henderson was transferred to a supply depot on Earth and Peterson was going there too, only to see his family. ''Personality Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Characters who are of American Decent Category:United Earth Republic Personnel Category:Leaders